The Last Time Mycroft Cried Alone in the Dark
by TheFallOfGallifrey
Summary: Sequel to my previous story. A tale of the final time Mycroft cries alone in the dark.


The Last Time Mycroft Cried Alone in the Dark 4

Mycroft flicked out his cigarette and picked up his briefcase, stepping into Scotland Yard.

"Hello again, Mr. Holmes." The receptionist greeted him politely.

He smiled and waved as he made his way for the elevator. He pressed the button numbered 8 and leaned back against the cold silver railing. He hated elevators; they made him feel trapped and light headed. He closed his eyes and focused on why he was here. Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. His lover or his boyfriend, the details of it were all a bit unclear to the politician. They had been seeing each other for over a month now and Mycroft was doing his best not to screw it up. The elevator dinged and Mycroft stepped from the small metal box and straight into his younger brother.

Sherlock pushed him back, "Mycroft? What are you doing here?" The consulting detective asked blatantly.

Mycroft straightened his suit and stepped out of in front of the elevator, "I cannot possibly see how that's any of your business." He retorted flatly.

"It's my business because you are my brother and you have appeared randomly at my place of work. So my question is simple, why are you here?" Sherlock pointed out rudely.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, unwilling to explain himself to Sherlock he nonchalantly continued past his brother and his flat mate towards Gregory's office. He felt Sherlock's stare burning a hole in his back as he opened his detective's door and shut it quickly behind him. Greg looked up from his pile of paperwork and smiled brightly.

"My, what are you doing here?" the older man asked standing up and wrapping his arms around Mycroft.

"Sherlock just asked me the same thing." The taller man grumbled.

Greg stepped back and frowned.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything." Mycroft promised.

Greg rolled his eye, "He probably already knows." He chuckled.

Mycroft nodded, "He does actually. I could tell." He informed the detective.

Gregory shook his head, "No way."

"He isn't the only highly functioning person in the family you know." Mycroft joked lightly.

The DI rolled his eyes and chucked. "Seriously Mycroft, what are you doing here?"

"I dunno, I didn't have anything important to attend to." He mumbled shyly.

His detective giggled, leaning nonchalantly back against his desk, "You know, you could just tell me you missed me."

"How much longer are you on duty?" Mycroft asked ignoring Greg's previous comment.

Gregory checked his watch, "Technically, I'm working overtime right now."

"Brilliant! Dinner at my place?" Mycroft invited.

The older man smiled, stretching backwards across his desk trying to reach his jacket that was lying on the back of his chair. Somehow he managed to contort himself in such a manor he barely reached his coat and still managed to stand up straight when he had finished. The man may be older but Mycroft could tell he was in much better shape.

He followed the detective to the elevator where they were lucky enough to be alone. No words had to be spoke because they were content with just being with each other. Mycroft smiled as his detective reached over and intertwined their fingers during the short car ride to his apartment. The politician had never been this happy in a relationship before, but then again, he hadn't had many other relationships. A few dates here and there, just enough to convince himself he had some appeal, but nothing like what he had with the attractive DI from Scotland Yard. This was new to Mycroft, and to be honest, he was surprised he hadn't screwed it up yet. His whole life he had been a screw up, no reason for the curse to stop now.

"What exactly is for dinner?" Greg asked peering into the vast wasteland that was the empty remains of Mycroft's fridge.

Mycroft paused, "Take away?"

Greg smiled and shook his head in approval. Mycroft tossed the DI his mobile and a few bucks from his wallet to order dinner. Mycroft had never had curry in till he met Greg and now his diet was almost taken over by the greasy dish. Mycroft watched as Gregory wandered aimlessly down the hallway on the phone with the guy at the take away place. The politician removed his coat and tossed it over a chair before following his DI through the hallway to the large living room. Mycroft stopped before he reached the end of the hall and decided to change out of his suit. He turned back and went to his room where he quickly changed from his suit into a loose t-shirt and some fitting jeans before heading back to the living room.

When he reached the living room his knees almost gave out. Greg had gotten off the phone with the take away place and was now rearranging his bookshelf. The politician lost it.

"What in the name of bloody hell are you doing!" He screamed at the older man who was taking a book out of its place. Mycroft spent hours arranging his books in a very specific order; he was almost OCD about it.

The detective turned around frightened, "I… I wa- I was just looking at your books." He confessed innocently.

The younger man stormed forward and yanked the book from Gregory's hand, shoving it back into its rightful place on the book self. He turned to face his detective, his face red with anger he went to scold the man in till his saw the fright on his boyfriends face. Mycroft had done it again. He had messed up. Tear promptly began to flow as he turned and bolted for his bedroom. Greg called after him but he didn't stop.

The grown man locked the bedroom door behind him and crawled quickly into bed. He curled up with his fingers locked around his knees, ignoring Greg's pleas to let him in. Mycroft's memories took him back to the many times he had made mistakes, back to all the times he had been rejected or hurt by someone. He knew that nobody was perfect but he want to be perfect for Gregory. Unseen tears streamed down his cheek, Mycroft once again cried alone in the dark over another man.

It didn't take long for the Detective Inspector to pick the lock to Mycroft's room. He climbed up in bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Mycroft.

Mycroft opened his eyes puzzled, "I- I thought…" He trailed off.

"Thought what?" Greg asked softly

"I thought you wouldn't want me anymore." Mycroft admitted with a shiver.

Greg smiled softly, "Mycroft Holmes, you silly, silly man. I will always want you, no matter if you yell at me. Everyone has their tender spots. No matter what you do I will always love you." His voice soft and his breath warm against Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft whipped the remaining tears from his eyes and rolled over, composed, "I love you too." He promised. His detective kissed him gently on his forehead.

From that moment on, Mycroft Holmes knew he would never be alone again.


End file.
